A new beginning
by Ms-Montana
Summary: 16 Jahre nach dem Finale der 5.Staffel. Die erst 15-jährige Hayden wird Chirurgin im Seattle Grace. Und sie hat die Chirurgie im Blut...


A new beginning: Kapitel 1: Verbunden mit der Chirurgie

I won't let you turn around,  
I'll tell you now, I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead  
Do do do your dirty worst  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There's certain things that should be  
Left unsaid  
Tick tick tick tick on the watch  
Life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now, I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill be up with doubt

This time baby  
I'll be Bulletproof

Hayden öffnete die Augen, tastete nach ihrem Handy und versuchte den Song „Bulletproof", der ihr Weckalarm war abzustellen. Es war erst 5.00 Uhr morgens aber sie sprang trotzdem aus dem Bett. Sie ging in die Dusche und stellte sich unter das heiße Wasser. Das Wasser machte Hayden wach und entspannte sie. Nachdem sie zwei Scheiben Toast verschlungen hatte, stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und versuchte ihre braun-blonden Haare zu einer brauchbaren Frisur zu formen. Aus dem Spiegel blickte sie das Gesicht eines pubertierenden 15-jährigen Teenagers an. Und das war Hayden eigentlich auch. Die 15-jährige, zu kluge Hayden.

Aber sei war nicht nur ein Teenager. Hayden war auch Chirurgin. Die jüngste die es jemals gab. Und heute würde sie ihren ersten Tag im Seattle Grace Hospital antreten. Hayden nahm ihre Tasche und lief so schnell sie konnte, um noch die Fähre zu erwischen. Während rund um Hayden lachende Menschen waren, stand sie am Geländer, mit ihrem Kaffee in der Hand und dachte über die vergangenen Wochen nach. Irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Hayden wischte sie weg und wartete bis die Fähre endlich zum stehen kam. Dann lief sie so schnell sie konnte zum Seattle Grace Hospital. Dort angekommen blieb sie stehen. Während die Menschen um sie herum das Krankenhaus betraten oder verließen, stand Hayden bloß davor. Sie war zwar schon hier gewesen, aber nicht als Chirurgin.

Langsam ging sie ins Krankenhaus. Sie ging den Weg zum Büro der Chefärztin der Chirurgie.

_Dr. Miranda Bailey_

Das stand in Großbuchstaben auf der Tür. Hayden klopfte und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Herein." tönte eine Stimme aus dem Büro. Dr. Bailey saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah sich einige Krankenhausunterlagen an.

„Guten Morgen, Hayden. Ich habe hier deinen Kittel. Dein Namensschild wird erst in einigen Tagen fertig sein. Tut mir Leid."

„Das ist schon O.K. Z welchem Arzt werde ich als Assistenzarzt kommen?" fragte Hayden.

„Du wirst Dr. Kimberly Wyatt unterstellt. Zur ihren Assistenzärzten gehören auch Dr. Lauren Parker, Dr. Tiffany Norris und Dr. Jason Danes. Ich werde dich gleich zu ihnen bringen." Hayden nickte. Sie war ziemlich nervös. Sie hatte noch eine Frage, wusste aber nicht wie sie fragen sollte. „Wissen… Haben… Haben Sie Dr. Wyatt gesagt wie alt ich bin?" Dr. Bailey lächelte milde.

„Ja, sie weiß wie alt du bist. Aber ihre Assistenzärzte nicht. Sie wissen nur, dass sie eine Kollegin bekommen. Komm gehen wir." Bailey stand auf, gab Hayden ihren Kittel und dann verließen sie das Büro. Während die beiden durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses gingen, erklärte Bailey, Hayden das wichtigste und Hayden zog ihren Kittel an. Vor dem Patientenzimmer 3205 blieben sei dann stehen. Vor dem Zimmer standen einige Ärzte, darunter Dr. Alex Karev, Dr. Mark Sloan und Dr. Cristina Yang. Eine junge Ärztin mit langen, schwarzen Haaren drehte sich zu Bailey um und sagte:

„Guten Tag, Dr. Bailey. Das dürfte Hayden sein. Ich kenne deinen Nachnamen nicht, aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich, denn wir haben einen Patienten." Die drei Oberärzte und die Dr. Wyatts drei Assistenzärzte drehten sich zu Dr. Wyatt um. Dr. Sloan sah Hayden an.

„Sie haben einen Teenager eingestellt Dr. Bailey? Soll das ein Witz sein? Sind wir in der High School?" Hayden starrte in sein Gesicht.

„ Meine Schicht beginnt in genau 60 Sekunden. Bis dahin werde ich ihnen sagen: Sie sind arroganter Arsch. Ich mag ein Teenager sein, aber ich auch eine Chirurgin. Eine gute Chirurgin. Wenn ich einen schwerwiegenden Fehler machen würde, der ein Menschenleben kostet, dann, und nur dann, dürfen sie mich anschreien und beschimpfen. So. Jetzt bin ich Ihnen unterstellt. Und ich werde mich benehmen. was soll ich tun?" Mark sah Hayden an und war einfach sprachlos.

„Ich vergesse das jetzt. Ed Miller, 48, der in diesem Zimmer liegt, leidet an einer schweren Gesichtsdeformation. Wir brauchen aber die Hilfe unseres Neurochirurgen Dr. Karev, da wir bei der Operation Teile des Schädelknochens entfernen müssen, und von unserer Kardiologin Dr. Yang da, Mr. Miller Herzarrhythmien hat. Bitte lachen Sie nicht über sein Äußeres da er psychisch sehr labil ist. und das gilt vor allem für unsere neue Chirurgin."

Hayden blickte Mark ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an.

„Danke für die Warnung Dr. Sloane." Dr. Bailey rollte mit den Augen, schritt zwischen die beiden und sprach mit ihrem Befehlston:

„Das ist unsere Kardiologin Dr. Cristina Yang und unser Neurochirurg Dr. Alex Karev." Hayden streckte beiden die Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich."

„Dann los." sagte Dr. Wyatt. Aber Mark hielt sie zurück.

„Vorher möchte ich noch den Namen unseres Teenagers erfahren. Da sie erst 15 ist, denke ich dass ihr Nachname etwas mit Geld zu tun hat. Oder Chirurgie." Hayden versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Dr. Sloan wusste gar nicht wie nah er war. Er wusste auch nicht wer Hayden war. Er dachte nicht nach. Den er kannte ein Mädchen namens Hayden. Nur nicht in diesem Alter. Aber wen er nachdenken würde…

„Sie haben Recht. Mein Nachname hat etwas mit Chirurgie zu tun. Beide Nachnamen sogar."

Sloan lächelte zufrienden. Plötzlich wurde ihm etwas bewusst. Er kannte das Mädchen. Und durch das was sie gesagt hatte, wurde es ihm bewusst. Ein Ausdruck des Schocks lag auf seinem Gesicht. Alle konnten das sehen.

„Alles O.K. mit ihnen?" fragte Karev. Hayden lächelte.

„Mein Name ist Hayden Meredith Shepherd-Grey. Und Dr. Sloan ist das gerade aufgefallen." Alle Ärzte waren sprachlos. HjdEiEinasdifadf


End file.
